Conclave, the
This information is not public domain & is privately held under copyright laws; presented for reference purposes only. The Conclave: the Founding Originally founded by four of the six siblings of the ‘de la Sagesse family, the Conclave was a meager social and investment club, legally incorporated as an LLC. Each of the siblings had nascent talents that would later develop and mature into a greatness of its own; however, in the early days, the Conclave acted more as a means of keeping the siblings connected to each other and facilitate each’s burgeoning careers. For several decades, Ambrose, solely administered the Conclave, while his siblings developed their own lives and skills in the world at large; only later did the other siblings unite to form the Monarchy or the Inner Circle. de la Sagesse Siblings Consisting of a trio of twins, each with a shared mother, the Countess, Her Ladyship Marguerite la Vie, and a different father, the siblings were born with a distinct and grandiose destiny envisioned. Her Ladyship reinstated her matriarchal surname'' de la Sagesse'' as part of her grand design; some say to shield her plans (and children) until they came to fruition. The children, by birth, are: * Ambrose & Remus * Theona & Joustus * Phineas & Onetha The Conclave, Contemporary Today, the Conclave is a privately held, global multi-macro-billion dollar poli-social club with membership consisting of influential figures from across the world and across all industries -- and, if whispered rumors be true, supernatural realms. Inner Circle Monarchy The Monarchy is the "ruling class" of the Conclave, consisting solely of the four'' de la Sagesse'' siblings: * King of Cogs, Phineas * Queen of Mirrors: Ambrose * Bishop of Scrolls: Onetha * Knight of Smoke: Joustus The titles are based on the merging of the main chess pieces and the re-appropriated minor arcana of tarot. The titles do not convey specific power or gender, as the Monarchy is egalitarian, each shares an equal part of the profits and losses, and has equal voting shares. The titles are representative of the individual who hold the position (cf. individual entries). The Monarchy pays no dues and funds the Conclave through the on-going profits of their many investments. Each member is extended a $100,000 monthly personal expense account, overages considered a draw against their personal equity. Each is also extended the option of a 2% dividend of current monthly equity growth which can be distributed in full, partially or waived; any undistributed dividend carries-forward until the new calendar when the cycle is terminated and started anew. Aristocracy Consisting of Dukes, Marquesses, Earls, Viscounts, and Barons; none of these positions hold any voting power, nor share in the profitability of the Conclave; however, as part of the Inner Circle they are privy to the administration of the Conclave and can speak in Parliament in order to bring about change by petitioning the Monarchy. They all have great access to the resources of the Conclave, including financial, political and supernatural. Each level pays monthly dues, dependent on their rank. * Duke, maximum 30; dues $25,000 per month * Marquess, maximum 90; dues $15,000 per month * Earl, maximum 270; dues $10,000 per month * Viscount, maximum 810; dues $5000 per month * Baron, maximum 2430; dues $2500 per month Outer Circle, the Gentry The Gentry is the entirety of those members not within the Inner Circle; these members are unaware of the full scope of the Conclave and interact with it solely as a social/networking club. Each of the Gentry pays dues of $1000 per month. These members are usually wealthy individuals attracted to the Conclave for its members of the Inner Circle who are world-makers-and-shakers. Staffing The Conclave, subsidiaries notwithstanding, employee a small but extremely loyal, group of persons that manage the Conclave's manor and social events. The hierarchy of the staff resembles an Edwardian manor house. * Butler: personally responsible in serving the Monarchy, s/he is also directly in charge of the footmen and valets. There is only a single Butler. ** Footmen: are the first order of service to the Aristocracy & Gentry, and the second order to the Monarchy. They can assign duties to a valet but not a maid or the scullery crew. There are 9 footmen on the regular payroll; any additional staffing is per event or situation. *** Valets: are the second order of service to the Aristocracy & Gentry, and the third order to the Monarchy. There are 18 valets on the regular payroll; any additional staffing is per event or situation. * Housekeeper: '' responsible for the manor house and its functionality, s/he is directly in charge of all maids.There is only a single Housekeeper.'' ** Maids: responsible for the general maintenance of the manor house; do not interact directly with members, usually working behind the scenes. Only the Housekeeper directs their duties. There are 9 maids on the regular payroll; any additional staffing is per event or situation. * Cook: responsible for the kitchen and all its activities and staff detail. There is only a single Cook. ** Scullery: responsible for all kitchen duties as the Cook directs, from cooking to cleaning and so on; they answer only to the Cook. There are 9 scullery on the regular payroll; any additional staffing is per event or situation. Conclave Enterprises = NOTES AND REFERENCES = Category:Index Category:Hierarchy